


Judge Advocate Devil

by LoveDevilKing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Everybody loves Trixie Decker, Lucifer Lockdown, Multi, PromptSmiles, Protective Lucifer, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Lucifer sees something unexpected in Trixie's room.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Judge Advocate Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the #promptsmiles, #LuciferLockdown twitter challenge.
> 
> Prompt= Lucifer judging Trixie's first boyfriend/girlfriend.

Chloe walked out the back door to put the trash out and heard noises coming from the bushes around the side of the house. Stepping closer she could make out that someone was standing next to the house. Based on the size, it could only be one person.

“Lucifer!” 

“What?” The Devil straightened up quickly and turned to face the Detective.

“What are you doing out here?” She didn’t even know he was coming over tonight, let alone why he hadn’t come in the house.

“Oh, nothing, Detective. Just getting some air and looking at the stars.” His voice was calm and assured but his body language fairly screamed nervousness.

“Last I looked the stars were in the sky, not in my daughter’s bedroom.” Because that where he was. Outside Trixie’s room, spying on her.

“I know where the stars are, Detective. Who do you think put them there, hm?” he countered. “And speaking of things somewhere, there is a boy. In Beatrice’s room. That has a bed.” He tilted his head toward the window; one eyebrow had migrated up his forehead so far it almost disappeared.

“I know.”

“You know!”

“Shhh!!," Chloe hushed him. "Yes, I know. He’s her…”

“Detective,” Lucifer overrode her, “do you have any idea of what primordial soup of hormonal goo makes up the average 15-year old boy? They have one track minds. And how can you allow her to date at her age? I can’t believe that I’m thinking that the Douche is the responsible parent in this family.”

“I don’t…”

“Hey, got here as soon as I could. What’s up?” Maze popped up next to Lucifer causing Chloe to jump.

“Beatrice has a boy. In her room. That has a bed.” He said it the exact same way he had said it to Chloe.

“Oh, yeah? Way to go, Trixie.” Maze said with obvious pride in her voice, taking a look in the room.

“Maze!” Lucifer and Chloe exclaimed at the same time still in hushed tones.

“What?” Maze asked quizzically.

“Look, I don’t know what you two think…”

“See! See!” Lucifer was looking into the room and gesturing for the other two to look. Everyone turned their attention inside. Trixie and the boy were sitting in front of her computer but the boy had his arms above his head obviously stretching the muscles in his back.

“The fake yawn,” Lucifer sneered. “The oldest trick in the book and I should know, I wrote the bloody thing.” As he spoke, he inadvertently stepped closer to the bushes causing them to scrap against the window. When Trixie started to turn around, all three adults (?) ducked down. For a few minutes no one moved but then Maze straightened up beside the window and took a peek inside.

“Okay, coast is clear.”

The other two rose up and joined Maze at the window.

“Enough of this.” Chloe whisper shouted; she didn’t want to alert the children to their presence. “I don’t care what you two think you are doing but I’m ending it right now. That is Chad Hastings in there and he is Trixie’s lab partner for the S.T.E.M. program and they are working on their homework project. It is NOT a date.”

“Homework?” Lucifer scoffed. “If it’s just homework, then why are they not working at the kitchen table like all decent, Dad-fearing little humans should be?”

“Chad? What kind of name is Chad?” Maze hadn’t taken her eyes off the boy. Well, at least the back of his head.

“Because it’s a computer project. They have to use the computer. That you gave her. And besides, the door is open.” Chloe finished and slapped Lucifer’s arm.

“Still, he's not too bad but she could do better.” Maze was ignoring Lucifer and Chloe and their whisper fight.

“Mazikeen, if you are not going to be helpful, you can just leave.” Lucifer addressed the demon.

“You can both leave.” Chloe demanded, directing her ire at them both but mostly at Lucifer. “Now.”

“But Detective,” Lucifer whined. He also pouted. She would never tell him how adorable he looked when he did that so she kept with the steely glare.

“Go,” she continued, shooing them away with her hands.

Maze grabbed Lucifer by the arm, trying to drag him away with her. He finally moved but not before turning back to Chloe saying, “well, don’t be surprised when I say ‘I told you so’ when... you know.” He gestured at the room.

Chloe just stomped her foot and pointed toward the street.

In a huff, Lucifer turned and followed Maze.

Chloe watched them go. She guessed she should be happy that he was taking an interest in Trixie’s life. He still claimed he hated all children but she always suspected he had a soft spot for her daughter.

She took one last look in the room. The children were still hard at work and Trixie was reading something out of a book while Chad entered information in the computer. As she watched, he draped his arm across the back of Trixie’s chair and leaned closer in order to read something on the page. Chad must have said something funny because Trixie laughed. A high musical sound that tugged at her heart. When did her little girl grow up?

 _‘Is he leaning just a little too close?’_ Chloe thought to herself.

Maybe she would just stay here a little while longer.


End file.
